


He's not leaving

by dirtyprettythings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Love, M/M, mentions of past girlfriends, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyprettythings/pseuds/dirtyprettythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i. The first time he felt butterflies he was filled with hormones. Sweaty palms and a rabbiting heart in the wolf’s chest, a feeling he’d learned while running through the woods. She smelled of citrus and bubblegum, brown hair in soft waves, pale young skin blushing under his gaze. She played the cello, Derek pushed his way through other boys standing around on a basketball court. He was cocky. Fearless. He was young in a way he’d never be again. She taught him to be afraid of the future. She taught him what loss felt like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's not leaving

i. The first time he felt butterflies he was filled with hormones. Sweaty palms and a rabbiting heart in the wolf’s chest, a feeling he’d learned while running through the woods. She smelled of citrus and bubblegum, brown hair in soft waves, pale young skin blushing under his gaze. She played the cello, Derek pushed his way through other boys standing around on a basketball court. He was cocky. Fearless. He was young in a way he’d never be again. She taught him to be afraid of the future. She taught him what loss felt like.

ii. The first time he felt paralysing lust he was walking through a fog. Somewhere between sorrow and youthful hope, she saw him. She grabbed him easily. She was flowery strong perfumes, wicked smiles and sharp teeth. She was flirty eyes, false lines and devious intents. Derek drowned in the sea of hot hands and backseat promises. She left him damaged, bleeding and numb. She taught him to never trust anyone. She taught him a new side to loss, the kind you don’t get back from.

iii. The first time he felt grounded she slithered in. A face that wasn’t hers, a damsel in distress, a demon looking like a butterfly. She smelled of forest and secrets, chalkboards and old books. Derek felt he could protect her, he felt balanced in midst of the chaos. She left him shaken but strong, mind and body steeled against comfort and love. She taught him trust is for fools, love something you find in fairy tales.

iv. The first time he felt safe they were on equal grounds. She was smooth silk and capable hands, sexy leather boots and gun oil. Her smile was warm and her words never asked too much. She pierced the armour. Derek learned what trust could be. He knew he’d be safe sleeping, that someone would have his back. She taught him to open up and be vulnerable. 

v. The first time he fell in love started with a headache. A sharp annoyance. Somewhere along the way, a young man inked himself into Derek’s skin. He was constant chatter and soothing hugs, bubbling passion and  long limbs. He smelt like fire and electricity, home and warm affection. He was the bravest person Derek knew and the most annoying one for good measure. He learned what love was, what sleepy mornings, late night talks and heated wondering hands were good for. He was his happily ever after.


End file.
